Dimensional Breach: Grizzco Industries
by Creepers121
Summary: The Rift within the Grizzco building has grown more unstable, Mr. Grizz has sent in his most trusted team to deal with it. The world that awaits has fallen to the Salmonid hordes, traveling through it isn't going to be easy. But perhaps those that have survived can lend a hand.


**Just a little thing I cooked up, I tend to experiment with alternative realities and my AU…which really doesn't have too much thought because of the fact I just clumped a lot of stuff from other Splatoon AU's into one…hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading. All characters in this Fic are owned by me, except for Those that are obviously Nintendo.**

 _It's been 3 years since the appearance of these dimensional rifts, Kamabo has finished the creation of its closer device. The Device has been tested and worked perfectly against the rift that had appeared in OctoValley. The owner of Grizzco Industries has been issued one device to close the rift in his office. To ensure the job is done right, he has sent in his most trusted team to deal with the issue._

"And here's the Closer device" Mr. Grizz said as he handed a small yet powerful device to his most trusted team.

An Inkling male with the Classic hairstyle grabbed the device from him, his skin was tan. Before he got the chance to look at it, it was taken from him by A Female Inkling with the Long-Left Hairstyle, her skin was also tan.

"This thing is tiny," She said "How's this supposed to close a Rift?"

"I have absolutely no idea Cherry," Mr. Grizz admitted "If you'd like to know you can ask that creepy Octoling"

"No thanks" Cherry replied

"So, before you leave any questions?" Mr. Grizz asked

"Uh, yer." The Girls known as Emily spoke, her hair was in a Bun style, she had tan skin "What exactly is on the other side?"

"Well to what Cassie has found," The Gruffy Inkling responded "a world where Grizzco. Industries never existed. That has led to a successful Salmonid Invasion"

"Since when have the Salmonids ever successfully invaded?" Asked a string twin tail Inkling Girl, she had chocolate colour skin

"Well Gina, since Grizzco. Never existed, no one was able to stop that massive Salmonid strike a few years back, you know the one I'm talking about?" Mr. Grizz finished

"I do, and I'd prefer we didn't talk about it" a Salmonling said as she entered the room, she was wearing a more advanced version of the EMT outfit. She had long orange hair that she had tied into a pony tail, her skin was a greyish colour.

"Ah, Cassie" Mr. Grizz said with excitement "Glad you could finally join us"

Cassie had walked over to where Grizz was standing and proceeded to lean on his desk.

"I also have a question" Asked Shaun, the only male of the EMT group.

"Shoot" Grizz said

"What are our chances of survival, also where the heck are we supposed to put this thing?" Shaun asked the only two questions worth effort

"And yet again you asked the good questions." Grizz said happily "You should be fine, so long as you stay out of sight of any major Salmonid outposts or scout groups, as for the device you'll need to head to the Salmonid Port in that world."

"Yer, you know…the one you destroyed" Cassie spat

"Now, now Cassie." Grizz said whilst looking at her "I told them to do that, it was vital that, that machine being made there never came online. Anyway, they didn't mean to almost kill you…right?"

The Group known as EMT 01A had nervous looks on their faces, Grizz's face just went straight.

"So, no more questions?" Mr. Grizz asked "Good, Cassie will be going with you. She should be able to sneak you into the Port, if not, fight your way in"

With that they finished their final preparations and headed into the rift, Shaun went in first followed by Emily, Cherry then Gina. Grizz gave Cassie a file which read on it Confidential.

"Remember what you need to do" Grizz said before he gave her a gentle kiss to the lips which she returned.

"Sounds like your losing faith in me" She said playfully

"Lose faith in you, I never have and never will" Grizz said "Just don't forget and I'll see you soon"

Cassie had finally entered the rift, on the other side where the others. As expected Cherry was playing around with Gina's breasts.

"OI!" Cassie shouted "Quit it we have an assignment to do"

"Jeez, buzz kill much" Cherry said in a playful tone

"That goes for the rest of you, no sexual shit" Cassie ordered

They moved out and Cassie took the lead, before them was a Destroyed Square, by the looks of things it was never complete. The Scaffolding of Deca Tower was indeed visible but also damaged severely, around them were incomplete buildings and in the distance were destroyed ones. Off in the distance one could see what was left of Inkopolis Tower, also in the distance were many Chinooks. By the looks of things, they were searching.

"Man, this place sure is a mess" Shaun commented on the environment

"Alright, we gotta get to the Docks" Cassie said "Only problem is getting through this mess without getting you guys spotted."

"What makes you exempt from this?" Emily asked "Actually never mind"

A sudden noise was heard, a sound these veterans were all too familiar with.

"Oh shit, Mother Ship!" Gina shouted

"Quick into the Buildings!" Cassie shouted as they ran for the Shella Fresh building

They had managed to get inside before the Mother Ship had seen them. But, the Mother Ship stopped above the Square and started to drop off a few Salmonid troops. Cassie was peeking through one of the windows as the troops were dropped.

"Shit, they've dropped a scout team" Cassie told the others "Looks like their gonna be searching the area, quick hide but keep your eyes on the door"

The EMT's hide around the building, and kept their eyes trained on the door weapons ready. Each were armed with their own variations of turf weapons, Shaun had EMT Dark Tetra's, Emily had an EMT H-3 Nozzlenose, Cherry had an EMT Flingza Roller, whilst Gina had an EMT Splattershot. Cassie was carrying three weapons the Grizzco. Dualies, Grizzco. Shooter and Grizzco. Charger. Currently she had the Shooter out.

Not long after the group had hide where sounds coming from outside the shop. The Doors opened two Salmonids had entered the building, Cassie was right they were searching the area. The entire team was tense at this point, the Mother Ship hadn't left and there were a large number of Salmonids outside. One of the Salmonids had approached the area where Emily was hidden, the Chum hadn't smelt any of them yet as the EMT Uniform was designed to mask the smell of its wearer as nothing but plain rubber. Before it could get any closer which would render the suits effects useless, a loud crashing was heard outside. Both the chum proceeded to head out immediately, it sounded like a firefight was occurring outside the building.

Cassie had taken a look out the window, out the window were a group of Inklings who had just taken down the Salmonid Mother Ship and were dealing with the rest of the scout team.

"Damnit" Cassie whispered

"What?" Shaun said as he snuck up behind her

"I remember seeing these guys on my first trip in here" Cassie recalled "They won't be a problem for you guys, but their bound to give me some trouble, if not attempt to kill me"

"If they wanna do that, they'll have to go through us" Gina said as her, Cherry and Emily continued to watch the door.

"oh crap, their coming in here" Cassie whispered to the others

"How many?" Emily asked

"All of them" Shaun answered before Cassie could "They must've been watching us"

"Form on the Door" Cassie ordered as they all trained their weapons on the Entrance

The EMT Squad all held their weapons at the door, as it opened the group tensed up. In walked a Blue Inkling, he held what looked like a scrap version of a .52 Gal, he stopped dead as he noticed a large group of people in front of him weapons at the ready. He was incredible silent and made no noise what so ever. Behind him came 4 more Inklings, one was a Yellow Female, the other was a Pink Male and the other two were Sky Blue Girls. All looked like they had scrap versions of the Turf weapons.

"Stop right where you are" Cherry spoke first, her roller primed for a vertical swing

"Okay, okay we've stopped" the Blue Inkling spoke next

"Lay your weapons on the ground" Cherry continued, thinking of Cassie's safety

"What? Why?!" The Blue Inkling asked in confusion

"She said lay 'em down," Shaun restated "we will open fire if you don't comply"

"Okay, guys weapons on the ground" the Blue Inkling said to the others

They hesitated at first but complied with the EMT's demands, they were ordered to back out of the building and into the street where the EMT's followed them to. Cassie had pulled out the Grizzco. Charger and stayed within the building keeping an eye on the group.

"Who are you people?" Gina asked

"Just a couple of Squids, trying to survive." said the Yellow girl "You know like you guys"

"How did you find us?" Shaun asked the next question

"We saw you go rush into that building when the Mother Ship showed up, we though you guys may have needed help" the Pink male answered

More questions would have been asked, had it not been stopped by the sound of multiple Mother Ships approaching the, the EMT's allowed the Inkling survivors to reclaim their weapons. The Survivors told them to follow them back to where they stay. The EMT's had no choice and followed them, leaving Cassie behind at the Shella Fresh building.

The Squids Successfully escaped and were now at the Survivors hide out.

"Well, this is our place." The Blue Inkling said "There isn't a lot but it's enough"

"Yer, it really isn't a lot" Emily agreed

"Hey, we never caught your names" the Yellow Girls said

"I'm Shaun," Shaun answered for her "That's Emily, Cherry and Gina, we make up a group called EMT 01A."

"EMT 01A?" one of the Sky-Blue girls asked "Never heard of it"

"You wouldn't have" Cherry said "So, you mind telling us your names?"

"Oh yer, I'm David" Said the Blue Inkling "The Yellow girl is Sara, the Pink Dude is Chris and the twins over there go by Sierra and Sigma for some reason."

"Hey, weren't there five of you?" asked Chris "I know I saw five of you"

"Uh, no" Shaun tried to lie "there were only us four, that's it"

"I'm pretty sure there were five of you" Chris said once more whilst staring at him

"So," Cherry interrupted "what's with the gun designs?"

"Oh, now you're talking my language" Sigma jolted in the direction of her "you like 'em? They're my own design"

"They certainly are interesting." Cherry responded "So, why do they have this scrappy look?"

"Well, I can't just get state of the art parts in this wreck of a city now can I." Sigma then looked at Cherry's EMT Flingza roller "Speaking of state-of-the-art parts, your weapons, they look really nice"

Compared to the weapons made by Sigma, the EMT weapons looked like advanced tech. Carrying a much cleaner and sleeker design compared to the dirty and bulky design of Sigma's scrap guns.

"EMT 01A?" one of the Sky-Blue girls asked "Never heard of it"

"You wouldn't have" Cherry said "So, you mind telling us your names?"

"Oh yer, I'm David" Said the Blue Inkling "The Yellow girl is Sara, the Pink Dude is Chris and the twins over there go by Sierra and Sigma for some reason."

"Hey, weren't there five of you?" asked Chris "I know I saw five of you"

"Uh, no" Shaun tried to lie "there were only us four, that's it"

"I'm pretty sure there were five of you" Chris said once more whilst staring at him

"So," Cherry interrupted "what's with the gun designs?"

"Oh, now you're talking my language" Sigma jolted in the direction of her "you like 'em? They're my own design"

"They certainly are…interesting." Cherry responded "So, why do they have this scrappy look?"

"Well, I can't just get state of the art parts in this wreck of a city now can I." Sigma then looked at Cherry's EMT Flingza roller "Speaking of state-of-the-art parts, your weapons, they look real nice. Mind if I take a look at it?"

"Uh, yer sure" Cherry said as she handed her Roller to Sigma

Upon closer inspection of the EMT Flingza, Sigma found that the weapon was relatively new. The roller retained its Flingza design although Sigma had never seen this type before. The weapons roll was an orange colour and had the Grizzco logo on the box between the handle and the Roller top.

"Grizzco?" Sigma asked "I have never heard of this brand before"

"Uh…it's an unreleased brand" Cherry attempted a cover up

"Fair enough" Sigma said disregarding the suspicious logo

The group managed to throw them off their fifth co-worker. Turns out this survivor group has been around for years, although as expected they are a lot smaller than they used to be. The EMT's were able to stay for the night, Sigma continued to bother them about their weapons but was always met with silence or a "go away". Although these survivors seemed nice, the EMT's had their suspicions.

 **I'm aware this story starts abruptly, it's mainly because I haven't even started on the events before. I'm pretty much just posting what I write.**


End file.
